Alternate Reality Show/Transcript
MePad is counting down on the built in clock. Everyone is looking, same as MePhone4. Suddenly, it strikes 0 and and a buzzing noise is heard: Marshmallow is eliminated. MePhone4: And with that, Marshmallow's time in this game has officially come to an end. Always trouble with that one, never where she needs to be. Paintbrush is confused while Lightbulb is weeping. Lightbulb: weeping I... I miss while looking at picture frame of [[Baxter] the Crab]... please come back! MePhone4: We have 8 of you left now, highlights the outlines of the 8) so I should probably, (brings out two cookies with their team picture on it) break up [[Bright Lights|the] teams, right? The 8 give MePhone4 the meh face. He eats the cookies. MePhone4: Aahh, they're gone. I wanna let this all sink in. Lightbulb is shocked. MePhone4: I'll see you guys soon. MePhone4 walks away. MePhone4: MePad And you have no idea where she went? MePad: (Looks creeped out) No, sir. None. Everyone walks away, except for Paintbrush who is sitting on the ground, looking depressed. Lightbulb: I know, Painty, it's a, it's alot to take in, I really miss Baxter too, but that's us, we're resillient! Paintbrush: You're comparing Marsh to a crab? Uhh, Lightbulb, I think we might actually be better off without teams...I mean, we're on totally different wave lengths! You know, you make a cookie pizza, or go scuba diving, and eat...that. Camera pans to Lightbulb, showing her holding her cookie pizza, wearing scuba goggles, and a box of fish food in her mouth. Lightbulb: (mumbling) I... I don't know what you're talking about, what are you saying? Paintbrush: And I, you know, lend the team because someone had to do it! Everything Lightbulb had is now on the ground, she's sad. Paintbrush: Don't get me wrong, we're still friends but, working individually might be freeing for both of us! ...does that make sense? Lightbulb: her finger right hand and gives Paintbrush a thumbs up I gotcha, girl! Paintbrush walks away, displeased. Lightbulb gets sad again and sits on her cookie pizza, it splatters all over her bottom part. Lightbulb: Gotcha.... Cut to Taco and Microphone standing right next to a Dr. Fizz/Bottled Water vending machine. Taco: So. vending machine as Dr. Fizz comes out of it You're flying solo now. Good riddance to that miserable team! Microphone: You say that like we didn't do our share of permanent damage... Taco: Baseball's alliance was bound to snap, can of Dr. Fizz you just sped up the inevitable. Now, naming your team "Chickenleg"? That's permanent damage for you. Microphone: You did that? Was it... Was it strategic? Taco: drinking soda No, but it was hilarious! the can away Good times indeed... (brings out Paralyzer) Giving back this temporary paralyzer, though? My! That's neither strategic nor amusing... Microphone: It's the right thing to do! Taco: Ugh, so vanilla. in code for [[Test Tube]'s lab] Fine. A giant tube pops out from the vending machine. Taco throws the Paralyzer to Microphone, landing in her palms. Taco: Just play it cool. Microphone gets sucked in by the giant tube, she lands safely in Test Tube's lab. Test Tube is suprised. Microphone: Heeey...?! Tube now looks concerned Heeey...?! Test Tube: Excuse me. out "Secret" on a board that says "Test Tube's Secret Laboratory" with a red marker Yes? Microphone: Is this yours?! scared Test Tube: Hmm... I must've dropped that earlier. out hand and walks toward Microphone Thank goodness! I've been having a real ant problem... Test Tube presses the button on the paralyzer, turning it on. Microphone walks over a unscrewed calculator. Microphone: Sooo, what's this you're working on? Test Tube: Oh, that? That's my Time Machi– Nope! No! You've seen enough, you... You jeebweezer! Taco: That honyack has a time machine!? Hang on, I'm coming down. Microphone: Whispers What?! Test Tube: Jeeb-wheezer... Yeah! I'm gonna use that more. Taco comes in quietly with the bush that she was hiding behind, while Lightbulb comes by kicking open the double doors. Lightbulb: Hey, Tube! How much I owe you for the 3 of these? I think I'm gonna splurge today! Test Tube's right eye twitches, and rips her board up. Test Tube: I guess I'll just start charging admission now, huh?! Haha! Lightbulb: Sorry, I drink when I'm depressed... Which I'm NOT! Noo, I'm not. Lightbulb drinks a can of Dr. Fizz and coughs up Baxter. Lightbulb: ...and I found Baxter! He'd have one too, but he's never depressed. Taco is still hiding behind the bush. Lightbulb: Now, how much do I owe you for these uhh, things? Lightbulb picks up the unscrewed calculator, pressing some buttons. However, she doesn't know that the "calculator" is actually a time machine. Microphone and Test Tube are horrified. Test Tube: No! Jeepers, It's not ready yet! Lightbulb: I mean, this thing's ridiculous- A portal pops out of nowhere and Lightbulb, Test Tube and Baxter are sucked up by the portal. Microphone: Woah! Taco jumps out and is astonished. Taco: Another chance, perhaps... Microphone is scared while Taco reaches out her right hand. The portal disappears. Taco is now sad, Microphone is horrified. Meanwhile, Lightbulb, Test Tube and Baxter are sent to a grassy field. However, this is [[The Crappy Cliff|the first episode of ''Inanimate Insanity]].'' Test Tube: It... It worked! My Time Machine worked! Lightbulb: Ugh! Did I divide by zero again...? Test Tube: Do you know where you've just taken us!? Camera zooms out to show a grassy field. Test Tube: No, seriously, tell me, I've... I've never been here before. Intro. Back at Test Tube's lab... Microphone: Oh nononononononononoo.... Taco: Microphone! Calm down! They're not dead, they're just... Lost in the fabric of time and space... How wonderful! You got rid of two competitors- You're on a roll! Microphone: I saw... You reached for it- Taco: And without that bum around, an empty lab to boot! Free loot galore! Taco takes a bow tie. Taco: Look! Taco presses a button that makes her turn invisible. Taco: Ooh, you can't see me, but I'm being inconspicuous! Taco presses the button again and it turns her back to normal. She presses the button twice to no effect Microphone: What are we gonna tell everyone?! Taco: Zilch! That's It, that's your excuse! I love zilch, it's always there for you... Season 1. Old MePhone4: Okay! So, the first challenge will be to jump off this 60 foot cliff. Test Tube: There is no way this is real grass... Lightbulb: See, you can either land in the water and become a team captain, or you land in the... Old Paper: Ew! Gross! Test Tube: Enlightening. Why does everyone look so lifeless and static? Old Bomb falls down. Lightbulb: I don't really think we're all there yet... gasps Painty! Psst, hey Painty! Old MePhone4: Everyone ready? Old Paintbrush: Well, actually, I had a question about... Old MePhone4: Start! Lightbulb is still waving at Paintbrush. Test Tube slaps Lightbulb's hand. Test Tube: Stop! You're deeply confusing a stylistically challenged version of Paintbrush! Lightbulb: But it's so full-circle... Test Tube: No! Thematic parallels be darned, DARNED! You can't interfere with the past! You can so much as break a twig here and somehow inadvertantly change the fu- Test Tube had just stepped on a twig. She is worried. Test Tube: No... Lightbulb turns to hear Kevin MacLeod music, and to old Salt and Pepper. Old Pepper: Come on, Salty-Salt! Old Salt and Pepper on the cliff. Old Pepper: Let's jump together! Old Salt: Off that?! No way. Lightbulb goes to explore, while Test Tube tries her best to repair the twig. Lightbulb walks away displeased. Toilet: Alright, MePad! Show us that big votin' pie we love to see! Fanfare music. The Painting challenge wins the vote. Toilet: OOOOH! MePhone4: Not to single anyone out, but you have no excuse not to win. MePhone4 generates a painting area. MePad: By the way, sir, we seem to be missing a few competitors aga... sir? MePhone4 looks angry. MePhone4: THEIR LOSS! (LAUGH TRACK) MePhone4: I swear, if they don't get back here before the end of the challenge... Microphone: I'M HERE!! ...And I was the whole time! Knife: Wouldn't happen to know where Lightbulb and Test Tube are, wouldya? Microphone: NO! ...I mean, no... zilch. Mic laughs nervously. Microphone: Heheh... Knife laughs. Fan: Test Tube's gone?! They're all dropping like flies and there's nothing we can DO ABOUT IT! EXCEPT PAINT!!! Paintbrush: And Lightbulb too...? ...Well, ain't that dandy! No distractions at all! (picks up a paintbrush) Now, let's get started! (mumbling) That's right, I'm gonna paint. Don't anyone interrupt me! ...I'm gonna do it! ...Ugh. This is gonna be a long challenge... Back at the old cliff... Old Salt: I'm sorry, Pepper, but there's no way... NO WAY that I'm doing that! Old Pepper points at Lightbulb; Old Salt turns around. Old Salt: What's that?! Lightbulb: Hey, stop contemplating! Follow your dreams! Lightbulb pushes Old Salt into Old Pepper. Old Salt: Hey!! Old Pepper: OMG!!! Both scream, falling into the cliff. Test Tube glues the twig back together. Test Tube: Whew, crisis averted! Water splashing. Test Tube: Wha...? Camera pans to Old Salt and Pepper in the spring water. Lightbulb: See? You stuck together and won! ... OMGA... Old MePhone4: SALT ACTUALLY WINS! PEPPER ALSO WINS! WHICH MEANS, THEY CAN PICK THE TEAMS! Old Salt is drooling. Old Pepper: (unenthusiatically) Yeah..! Test Tube: No! I... wait, is that right? Lightbulb: Well, me and Balloon were the captains, soooo... Old Balloon: Oh, come on! Test Tube: Oh gazooks! (brings out Time Machine) Maybe the effects on the present won't be too bad! Ugh, I totally jinxed it. They're sent to an alternate universe. Thermos screaming followed by Test Tube screaming. Frank: Sup. Lightbulb: Ah! Thank you for the warm welcome! (Turns to Test Tube) Don't worry, this seems right. Lights click on, the lights shines on Salt and Pepper. Lightbulb: So far so good! Lightbulb gives Test Tube a thumbs up. Salt: Face. A shot of both of their legs. Pepper: Legs. Salt and Pepper: This. Is. Inanimate... (Both hesitate) Pepper: It's..... Salt: Uuuuhh... Pepper: Innnsssaa... Salt: (Mumbling) Pepper: Insalence? Everyone is looking at them. Salt: Nooo... Both continue mumbling. Chives: Inanimate Insanity, madams. Salt and Pepper: Oh! Uh, oh yeah! Inanimate Insanity Infinity! (both make the infinity sign with their hands) The II Theme, hummed by Salt and Pepper. Created by Salt and Pepper, directed by no one. Thermos screaming... again... Kumquat: (talking fast) Hey guys, who are you? I don't care! I'm Kumquat, isn't that funny? I'm funny, don't you agree? Wow! Look at you! You're green, look you glow! That's the same color as Green Light over there! Green Light: Wooowie! Isn't joy such a great emotion? Red Light: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT! UP! YOU ALL SUCK!! Yellow Light: ...Meh. Test Tube: (Thermos continues screaming in the distance) Something's... off about this place. Seashell: How ELSE do expect us to be appealing, huh?! No, seriously? Any other ideas? Black Hole: You DIRTY PEASANTS should be glad you get ANY. SCREENTIME. A whopping FIVE PERCENT is more than I've ever gotten. Test Tube: Who's talking right now? Wha... aaAAHH!! (camera pans to Black Hole) A BLACK HOLE! Red Light: OH, SO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOLES?! HUH?! Test Tube: No! Black Hole: Millions have fallen into my dark abyss. Thermos, back at it again with the screaming. Bandana: Avast! Trespasser's on me turf! Did the MePhone ask for them? MePhone7: (loud buzzing) Hay Bale: Well toast mah oats that's fer' sure a yes! Guess ya'll in the right place! Seashell: Aah, I love that MePhone7! Kumquat: Sooo funny! Real peoples' person. MePhone7: (loud buzzing) Test Tube: I... I typed in the present, but... this is... this... I'm gonna have a breakdown. Lightbulb: And this is when you drop outta math, kids. Lightbulb smacks the Time Machine out of Test Tube's hands, about to step on it. Lightbulb: TAKE THAT, FRACTIONS! Test Tube punches Lightbulb. (Oof, the abuse...) Lightbulb: Ow! Test Tube: WHY?!?! Lightbulb: You said you were gonna have to break it down! I just wanted to help... Thermos screaming. Again. Pepper: Shut up! Thermos yelps, Pepper signs. Pepper: (bell ringing sound) Chives! Bring me my challenge bell! Chives: Of course, madam grey. Pepper: (high pitched bell ringing) Like, it's challenge time! Y'know for like, us exclu-sive-lay.... Salt, what do we do? Salt: Hmm... MePhone! MePhone7: (Robotic gibberish) Salt: Uh, yeah. Cool. So, like, can you make another fashion show? MePhone7: OKAY——— (transitions into buzzing, generates a fashion show) Salt and Pepper: WOO! Salt: Sparkle... Pepper: ...Chives! Chives: Yet another astonishing original choice, my dear madams. Seashell groans. Red Light: THE TENTH TIME?! Hay Bale: (Sighs) Barbeque sauce! Kumquat: We're not even allowed to participate! Bandana: Arr, we'll NEVER be NOTICED! Black Hole: You're telling me. Lightbulb: Hey guys! There's no need to make the competition so, pfft, COMPETITIVE! Just follow ya' girl Lightbulb here! And we can vie for attention as... as a team! But ya' can't be drowning! Red Light: WHY, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A--'' Green Light: Great Idea! I don't see the issue with blindly accepting everyone! Yellow Light: ...Meh. Seashell: Wait, guys! I love your craaaab! Lightbulb: OMGA, thank you! His name's Baxter. I like to think he either created the universe, or he'll end it. ''Numerous gasps of awe. Kumquat: Okay! I'm Kumquat, and I like you now! You're A-okay! Haha! Yes. Test Tube: I-I-I'm sorry, no. None of you should even exist! This timeline and EVERYTHING in it is a mistake! No offense. Yellow Light: Meh. Lightbulb: Well, I wouldn't say "mistake"... maybe it's all... better off this way. Test Tube: What?! So instead of focusing on getting us home, you'd perfer to mindlessly follow these... INCOHERENT RUFFIANS! Seashell: Awwww, ya mean it? Test Tube: Wait, I- Hay Bale: Well DARN TOOTIN'! Giddyup, partners! Everyone cheers. Montage of Lightbulb and the others having fun while "Just Like Me" plays in the background. Lightbulb: Yeah, I mean, I guess we're on good terms, but... Painty said we shouldn't... work together anymore. Frank: (Snaps fingers) Su-uup. Lightbulb: Yeah, you said it, Frank. How good can those terms really be, eh? Hay Bale: How good could they REALLY be?! Everyone: HOW GOOD COULD THEY REALLY BE? Lightbulb: What the...? Uh, yeah, yeah... now Test Tube, too, she's upset with me about her calculator. Kumquat: That science glass, so emotional. You know what happens to those ones, hahahohoo! Lightbulb: "Those ones"...? Test Tube and her time machine. Test Tube: (sighs) I guess this is we're my life's at now. Test Tube returns to fixing her Time Machine. Salt and Pepper walk over. Salt: Hello... you? Test Tube: Uh, hi there! Um... can I help you two? Salt and Pepper look at each other and then back at Test Tube. Pepper: Look, a lot of contestants have, like, come through here over the years. Salt: And they've all lost. Because we're obviously better than them. And the competitors are SO boring. Pepper: So we just keep asking the MePhone- Pepper gets cut off by a loud "BLAST!" The camera pans to MePhone7 changing his color. The MePhone had also changed into a MePhone7+. Pepper: -to replace the contestants! Salt: 'Cause, like, they're so weird. Pepper: They're all really weird. Salt: They're all, like, the same to us. Test Tube: Ya' don't say... Salt: All the same. All... except you. You're... not like the rest of them. Test Tube: Wow, when I hear that phrase, it's almost like I'm home! ...Which I'm not. This isn't my home. Salt: OMG, she's not getting it...! Chives, water! I need water right now, Chives. Gimme water. Chives: Of course, madam white. Pepper: See, everyone that comes through here is either TOTALLY zany, camera pans to Thermos screaming. Pepper: ...Or... well, y'know. Normal. Like us! One of two things, but... Salt and Pepper: You... don't seem to be either one. Test Tube: ...'cause... any emotion or logic... disrupts your little... celebrity statuses! That's what's going on here, isn't it?! Camera pans to Salt and Pepper on their phones. Salt: I dunno what you're saying... But it sounds very angry and rational! Pepper: And unfortunately, we DON'T have a room for THAT. Pepper snaps her fingers. Chives: Sorry about this, dear. Indoctrination, it's a whole ordeal. Chives ties a rope around Test Tube, and drags her over to a Metal pole. Test Tube: What's become of this world?! Test Tube looks over to a gravestone, it's the twig that Test Tube broke. The gravestone says "R.I.P. Twig." Test Tube: No... NOOOOOOOOO-''' Test Tube gets cut off by Salt and Pepper singing the Elimination Time theme, they're way. Salt and Pepper: (Singing) E-li-mi-na-tion time! Doo-doo! Pepper: Hey, hey, everyone! We didn't show you casting your votes, since, it's, like, not important, and... would take time away from us. Salt: But, we'd like to say thank you, and that they. Were. De-licious~! Pepper: Now, onto the final, non-negotiable, results. Salt is drawing, it's shown that Test Tube is eliminated. Everyone cheers. Lightbulb is shocked. Salt: I know what you're thinking, no, it's NOT 'cause she's a nerd. It's 'cause she's UGLY! Pepper: Test Tube, you get to choose between two portals. Go through one, and you'll be released into the dark abyss! Black Hole: This is just my day job... Pepper: Go through the other, and you get to come back and try again! Camera pans to Black Hole and a sign next to her that says "Option one", and the other is a Decorated Black Hole with a sign next to it that says "Option two". The camera pans back to Salt and Pepper, who are smiling. Test Tube: Wow, this is somehow simultaneously advanced, and '''UTTERLY BARBARIC! Lightbulb walks over. Lightbulb: Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, hold up, do-don't get me wrong, I'm all for fun, I love having fun, but, uh, torture, I don't know, it's... kinda crossing the line, there, uh, and when you cross a line, it stops being a line, it's just a cross! Camera pans to Salt and Pepper, Salt is making fun of Lightbulb with her hand, and Pepper is fixing her nails. Lightbulb: With a crossing guard, and all the other... cool stuff. Hay Bale: Hyuck, Hyuck! Sooo funny! Lightbulb: Um, I'm trying to logic this chaos? This is... this is serious, okay? This is serious-O'clock. Kumquat: "Serious-O'clock"? Kumquat wheezes then laughs falling down on the ground. Kumquat: Lightbulb, y'kill me! Test Tube: Aah, it's a BARREL O' LAUGHS, here, isn't it?! Barrel looks at Test Tube. Test Tube: I'm sorry I tried to repair our PROBLEM, I should've just used LUCK! Or... or, or- (Coughs) QUIRKS! Like YOU! Lightbulb looks confused. Lightbulb: What do you mean, "quirks"? Hey anyway! You want some toast? (Pulls out toast) I made it myself! I still don't know how, but it happened. Test Tube looks displeased. Test Tube: There it is, nonsensical Lightbulb, accidentally stumbling into a solution! "Oooh, you have a CRAB, we all like you now!" Quirkity-doo! Gee! Y'know, I''' actually have to '''TRY! Lightbulb: Uh... I try... Salt: You guys! You're taking too much of our fame! Tighten it UP. Lightbulb: Oooh, I FORGOT! Test Tube, Salt's fashion is WAY more important. Pepper: OUR Fashion show. OUR! Lightbulb: Hmmm.. Yeah, see, I think Salt took care of it, and... You just sit back, I mean, you're just... like... there. Pepper: No! Me and Salt BOTH pull our weight! We're EXACTLY the same! Chives, don't you agree?! Chives: Of cou... pardon, no... You're BOTH right, uh... PLEASE, ladies, I'm just doing my job here. Test Tube: Actually, come to think of it... Salt's the EVIDENT leader! Pepper's just the parasite! Pepper looks shocked. Pepper: "Parasite"?! Salt: Well, I think what they're saying is... I'm the host, and you, uh... just... kinda latch on. Everyone is shocked. Pepper: ... well, like... YOU, better latch on for, y'know, DEAR LIFE! Pepper punches Salt. Salt: Ow! Everyone is still shocked. Lightbulb: Whoa, um, should we help them? Kumquat: "Serious-o'clock"?! Kumquat laughs. Kumquat: Whew, it's jus' too great! Salt: You've threatened me before. But YOU don't have the GUTS! Pepper punches Salt, making a big crack in her face, also causing her to fall into Black Hole. Everyone is shocked. Pepper heavily pants. Pepper: Y-YOU ALL SAW! I''' TRIED TO SAVE HER, but she had to go! Hay Bale: Oh, I can just weep foreva'! Everyone cheers. Test Tube: Oh. My golly gee. We need to go, quick! Let's fix this! Lightbulb: Oh, this? Test Tube: '''NO, NOT AGAIN! The Time Machine takes them back to the First Episode of ''Inanimate Insanity. Test Tube: Huh. Well, I'll be. Maybe... maybe there IS a method to your madness. Lightbulb: Well, you know, things ain't so simple anymore. I think with all these quirkity-doos I have, I'm just better off... latching on, right? Test Tube: Lightbulb, quirkity-don't say that! I was wrong! You don't stumble into solutions. You recgonize them! After all, logic needs chaos too. Lightbulb: Thanks, but, I can't take you seriously if you keep using that word quirkity-doo. Test Tube: In fact, it needs it right now! Great Scott, that's us! Past Test Tube: ''Ugh, I totally jinxed it. Baxter climbs on Lightbulb's head. Old Pepper: That was PATHETIC! Old MePhone4 laughs. Lightbulb gets an idea, she whispers the plan to Test Tube. Test Tube drops a bit of her green water on Baxter, he turns green. Lightbulb flips her mouth upside down. Lightbulb whistles, then throws Baxter in the spring water with Old Salt and Pepper. Test Tube is hiding behind a bush. Test Tube: Oh my GOLLY! What is that?! Old Salt and Pepper look at Baxter. Test Tube: That's the venomous Baxterus Hyperbolica! Everyone gasps. Test Tube: Oh yes, highly radioactive! Old Salt and Pepper: (Gasp) OMG! Lightbulb: You can't show that junk! Think of the lawsuits! Redo their jumps! Old MePhone4: OKAY! Take two? The Color Bar is seen for a split-second with a beeping noise, the scene cuts to Old Nickel. Old Nickel: Wait, Taco! Don't do it! No! Old Taco is seen kicking Old Lightbulb into the spring water. The color bar is seen again for a split-second, the scene cuts to Old Pepper screaming while jumping off the cliff, sinking in the Elephant Feces. Old Salt: Oh my god! I'll save you Pepper! Old Salt falls on top of Old Pepper, they both sink in the Elephant Feces. Lightbulb flips her mouth back to normal. Test Tube brings out her Time Machine and are sent back to the current timeline. Paintbrush: Come on, Paintbrush! Just THINK of something! Fan: What's the problem, Paintbrush? Fan painted a picture of his Egg. Fan: You know, you... You've really been eyeing your blank canvas. Paintbrush: I... am an artist. I NEED opposition! See? Baseball knows what I mean! He can't paint anything either! Baseball painted darkness. Baseball: Observational painting. Just drawing what I see: Darkness. Nothing. Suitcase looks sad. Paintbrush picks up a ball of paint and throws it on the canvas. Paintbrush: There! Now there's something to work with! Fan: (Singing while mumbling) ...coping mechanism... Paintbrush: (Sighs) What would MePhone like...? (Gasps) That's... it! Paintbrush gets an idea. Suitcase: Hey, Microphone! What are you painting? Microphone is shown painting the portal that she saw earlier. Microphone: Uhh... Zilch! W-Why are you picking TODAY to talk to me for the first time ever? Baseball is looking at Suitcase displeased. Suitcase: Alright, guess I'm just touching nerves today, then. Okay... Knife is shown painting grafitti. Knife: Say, Microphone... Any reason you were running late to this challenge? Microphone: Uh, I got other places to be! What's it to you? Knife: Mmm. Tend to notice these things. Knife shakes his spray can and continues to paint. MePad is counting on the built-in clock. MePhone4: 10 seconds left! Lightbulb and Test Tube better get here. Lightbulb and Test Tube run over to the Painting Area. Fan: Test Tube! Paintbrush: Lightbulb! Lightbulb: We've got less than 10 seconds! Say, couldn't we've come back sooner? Test Tube: No time to nitpick! Draw something abstract! Test Tube draws a cresent, while Lightbulb brings out her painting from the Alternate Universe. MePad's clock strikes 0. MePhone4: Time's up! Test Tube looks at MePhone4. MePhone4: Suitcase, let's start with you. Suitcase: Oh, uh... yeah. This image has been edged in my mind, since... MePhone4: 6. Not too bad. Next is Paint... Paintbrush painted Steve Cobs. MePhone4: ...brush. Paintbrush: We-ell, I figured that the most pragmatic approach for a challenge judged by you, MePhone4, would be depict the creator of the Meeple Corp- MePhone4: 0. Paintbrush: E-E...e-excuse me? Did I not render him accurately enough? MePhone4: Oh, you definetely did. It's a zero, Paintbrush. Just accept it. Not everything needs an explanation. Paintbrush is furious. Everyone backs away. Paintbrush: YES... IT... '''DOES!!!' ''Fire flies out of Paintbrush's body and burns their painting. Fan: Waah! Fan folds himself up, Baseball gets burned. Paintbrush is now calm and is shocked, every painting is on fire and everyone is hiding behind Baseball. MePhone4: Um... WHAT did you just do? Paintbrush: OH! So now we SUDDENLY need explanations?! I didn't mean it! MePhone4: Amazing. Well, Suitcase is the only one I scored, so I'll give her immunity, even though she doesn't deserve it. Judge her accordingly. Test Tube, Knife, Fan, and Baseball are mad at Suitcase. Suitcase: Great... Camera pans to Microphone walking away. Knife: In a hurry? Microphone: (Nervously) Hehehehe... well... Microphone runs away. Knife looks displeased. Test Tube and Fan are sitting on top of the Dr. Fizz/Water vending machine. Fan: We have time travel and won't use it again? But what about the thematic parallels... Test Tube: Too dangerous! And not my fault the mission got disrupted. But... I did have fun. Fan: Fun with no answers? You sure you're not a Test Tube from an alternate timeline? Test Tube laughs. Baseball: An alternate timeline? That's where I wish I was, because what's the point of THIS TIMELINE, ''WHEN EVERYONE'S OUT TO GET YOU!?!?!?!?'' Baseball walks away. Test Tube: That's not logic OR chaos. That's just- Fan: Being a jeebweezer? Test Tube: Yes! Taco is in the woods standing on a tree stub, Microphone walks over. Microphone: Taco, I still want to talk about walk happened in the lab, but for now we've got- Taco: A bigger problem, yes, I heard. Microphone: Knife must be onto us... Nothing we can't handle, right? Taco: I doubt he knows something in the way of specifics. I knew Knife... He was just a simple bully! He wouldn't- Taco gets cut off by Knife hiding behind a bush overhearing what they're saying. Knife: ...Huh. Moment of silence. Knife gets up and walks away. Taco: Very well then. I have a plan. Paintbrush is sitting down in sadness. Lightbulb: I'd tell you good luck, Painty, but who needs luck when we both got skills that kills? Paintbrush: And our combined skills work... even if I get mad. So... I guess that makes them... mad skills? Lightbulb: Hahaha! Eh, I don't get it. Paintbrush: I'm sorry I said we shouldn't work together.... Lightbulb: Yeah, uh... yeah, why *did* you say that? Paintbrush: I guess I'm just... used to doing things my own way. It's... hard to explain... Lightbulb: Eh, I think I'd get it. I gotchu, girrrr- Uhh... guy...? Wait, why are you doing that weird eyebrow thing? Lightbulb counts to two with her fingers. Lightbulb: OH! It's C'', isn't it!? ''None of the above! Paintbrush: (Sighs) That's why I don't like to bring it up. I don't think they don't even know there is a C. Lightbulb: Really? (Picks up Baxter) Well... Baxter here knows there's a C. He loves the C! Without it, he's just a rab... Baxter blinks. They both laugh. Baxter pinches Lightbulb. Lightbulb: Ow! I hate rabs... Paintbrush chuckles. It is currently dark out, and everyone is at the voting area. MePhone4: Alright, I've tallied the votes. The person with the most votes will be eliminated. I'll read the votes. Knife looks at Microphone, Microphone looks away. Paintbrush is scared. MePhone4: First vote: Knife. Knife rolls his eyes. MePhone4: Paintbrush. MePhone4: Baseball. Baseball is shocked, he looks at Suitcase, and Suitcase looks back at him. MePhone4: Microphone. One vote Knife, one vote Paintbrush, one vote Baseball, one vote Microphone. MePhone4: Knife. Baseball looks at Knife, confused. MePhone4: Paintbrush. Paintbrush is terrified. MePhone4: Baseball. MePhone4: That's two votes Knife, two votes Paintbrush, two votes Baseball, one vote Microphone. One vote left. And the twelfth contestant voted out... Paintbrush. Baseball, and multiple others, sigh in relief. Taco: We made the right call. Knife would be spilling our beans right now if he received the boot... Now we have to make sure he sees reason. Microphone: (whispering) ...but I think he voted for me...! Suitcase: "First time we talked"... Pfft. Paintbrush sighs and walks over to the portal, Lightbulb stops them. Lightbulb: Hey! If you ever feel like you're at the bottom of the ocean, just look at this crab, (brings out Baxter) because... that's where he lived. Paintbrush: (sigh) I got you. Paintbrush gives Lightbulb a thumbs up. Paintbrush walks up the wooden stairs. Test Tube and Fan wave at Paintbrush. Paintbrush enters the portal. Lightbulb leans on Test Tube... End credits, instrumental of "Just Like Me" with the reprise at the end. MePhone4: (Offscreen) Vote for one of these three options. The challenge with the most votes will be included. Epilogue. Pepper: Salt, do you ever think that like, we can rule the world if we wanted to? Salt: Yeah, but like, why bother? Paintbrush is teleported to Hotel OJ. Salt and Pepper: Oh, hey... Baxter blinks. Salt and Pepper shriek in fear. All: Adamation! Pepper: (Offscreen) So... like thank you for stopping by, If you like me, as much as I'' like me check out some of my yummy videos. Like seriously they're the best. Kumquat: (Offscreen) Ahh, "serious-o'clock-" (Laughing) Shell: (Offscreen) Whoa, are we doing an outro? Finally something fun! Kumquat: (Offscreen) Hi, I'm Kumquat! Pepper: (Offscreen) No, ''I'M doing the outro, parasites! Out, out, out. (Sigh) Can't keep those weirdos under control without Salt. Black Hole: (Offscreen) No one can hear her in the dark abyss. Pepper: (Offscreen) You're ruining the moment! (Sigh) Anyway, my pepperanhas, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to- Kumquat: (Offscreen) Subscriiibe~! Pepper: (Offscreen) UGH! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Inaminate Insanity II Transcripts